gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Daan
House Daan, despite its miniscule size, has been the ruling house of Glazfell since its founding, and that did not change when the Glazfelli expanded their reach to several neighboring regions and established Hegemony. The name of the house comes from Lord Hafdaan, its most significant progenitor. House Daan has only two notable holdings beyond kingship, with the title of Duke of Glazfell (and technical though not practical control of Glazkopf, the capital city) and County of Volfsdin. The current King (and Lord of the Glazfell) is Hroar "One-Antler", famous for his aggressive expansion and ambitious policies. While Hroar was generally considered to be a strong ruler that it would be a bad idea to move against directly, the rest of his house was during his late reign percieved as fairly weak, due to the loss of the firstborn heir, Unfurc, and the suspected incompetence of the second, Fargen. In the event, Hroar was succeeded by his grandson by Princess Ancir, Khyne, who proved an able ruler. Khyne too proved a competent ruler, though more of a warrior than a diplomat. King Khyne was an integral commander of Glazfell's Army during the Eastern Orc Incursions and the Southern Carmine Incursion, and all battles he participated in were decisive victories in his favor, so much so that Glazfell's losses were relatively minor despite these being two of the bloodiest battles in the History of Telluris. After Khyne was lost at sea in a tragic accident on route to witness the crowning of Qzarina Li Tianshi, a short succession crisis followed in House Daan as Erac and Tevi, the twin heirs to the throne, fought for dominance. Both brothers died in the duel between the two, having independently chosen to poison their blades in hopes of eliminating the other. In the aftermath, King Khyne's firstborn daughter Ghalle took the crown for her own. King Ghalle's reign was marked by relative peace, though much military activity. When Doges Inigo and Vizini were captured by the Kingdom of Zuiguo, King Ghalle and Teotlkan Nezetkhamun mustered a segment of their armies to negotiate for their release. Ultimately, the conflict was bloodless and Guilder's leaders were freed in return for a promise of non-aggression. Afterward, King Ghalle mobilized the army in an attempt to take the region controlled by the foe who had attacked Haiwaste years prior. General Caris' tragic death at the hands of the Saroc Khaboss that occupied the Planinfrag at the time largely motivated her speedy campaign to properly and violently end Orcish dominion over the region in favor of the much-beset-upon Planin civilization, whose King swore vassalage to her after his own attempt to drive the Saroc out resulted in a bloodless stalemate. Her reign also saw a noticeable deterioration of relations with the Hurosha Empire, already poor and then reaching a state of mutual embargo after the Second Tellurian Games. Though the polities nearly came to blows several times, war never quite broke out under King Ghalle's command, even when the Faedas Freehold declared independence. Late in her rule, after marrying Duke Senroth's second son and bearing an heir, she survived a number of assassination attempts. In response, she traced the most likely culprit as Duke Senroth himself and had both the Duke and his firstborn assassinated, causing her own son to ultimately be heir to the title of Duke of Estglaz. Category:Dynasties Category:Dynasties of Telluris